memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A.G. Robinson
FA status Nomination I've been working on this article off and on over the last couple of weeks. I think it might make a good FA but would appreciate feedback and help. Thanks. :) --LauraCC (talk) 15:43, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :I think it's a good article, but I suggest you ensure your tenses are correct. I've corrected some of them, but I'm not entirely sure if they're all fixed now. Also, do we really need both File:Robinson and Archer drinking together in 2150.jpg and File:602 interior.jpg? They seem very similar. --Defiant (talk) 16:16, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Oppose. I agree with Defiant in respect of the image (though I see that one has now been removed). I also think that the additional sub-headings are just unnecessary given that each of these sections are never more than a few sentences long; this just makes the article look confusing. Three sections named "NX Project", "Death" and "Legacy" I think would be better. This issue is repeated in the background section (where the sub-heading formatting is also wrong). If I remember the episode correctly, there were also some good lines of dialogue from Robinson which could be included in a "Memorable quotes" section. Finally, the article did read a little repetitive to me when it discusses the NX Project by repeating how the ship he piloted was "one of two vessels desiged to reach warp 2", "passed warp 2", "reached warp 2.2", "first human to achieve warp 2", "safely reached a speed of warp 2.5" though given the subject matter I appreciate it may be difficult on that front. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:16, April 7, 2018 (UTC) I addressed the issues with the sections and started a quote section. I also think perhaps a separate section that focuses more on his friendship and rivalry with Archer (the NX section of the article giving more straight facts about his actual flights) might be a good idea. --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I really do appreciate the work that has been put into this article (credit to LauraCC for her enthusiasm not just in this article but across the wiki) however I feel that these discussions can sometimes turn into a form of peer review discussing changes to the article when it should really be to answer the question of whether the article - as nominated - should be an FA. In this case, I think the answer to that question is "no". That's not to say it shouldn't be re-nominated once work has been done to it though. I just think this isn't the place to discuss changing it until it reaches that standard. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:27, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::You're interpretation of what this process is is completely wrong, and I wonder what happened between 2011 and now to change your mind. This is very much the place to discuss changes that would bring this up to FA status, and the nomination process is designed exactly for that. - 06:01, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :I had a feeling you would bring that up and to be honest, yes, maybe I have had a chance of mind since then. But seven years is a long time and I have been through a lot of difficult and trying life experiences which have changed my outlook and views on certain issues which in turn would naturally cause me to look on isses here differently. That aside, I'm just voicing my opinion on the matter. If I'm overuled by the majority then I fully accept that and will make no issue of it. Everything I post here is out of genuine concern to keep this wiki to a high standard. It's the only wiki - the only website - that I contribute to and invest a considerable amount of my spare time into and that is because I think it is a well organised community that I want to be a part of. I respect your view but I also have my own view which I am expressing because we're all individuals with different thoughts and feelings. Anyhoo, I think I may have steered the discussion slightly off-topic so apologies for that! --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:09, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::We actually are still on topic for this review, at least, since you raised an objection, and apparently some effort has gone into fixing that. I haven't yet had time to read the page myself, or have an opinion on the merits of the issues raised or how they were dealt with, if at all, but if there is no way to get you to remove your objection or support this because of your personal view of the nomination process, then we have a problem. As both an admin and the guy who last rewrote the policy, your view isn't the current policy, and this nomination has to be resolved using that policy as is. You can, of course, start a discussion on your issue with the policy on its talk page you want to, but we can't change the rules here mid-game. - 05:27, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :I'm still waiting for any sensible reply to one of my points, as I stated, "Do we ''really need both File:Robinson and Archer drinking together in 2150.jpg and File:602 interior.jpg? They seem very similar.''" Both images are still on MA. Are they from different scenes (somewhat accounting for why they're both on this website) or are they even from the same scene (in which case, we should probably use the Ruby pic on this article)? Also, my opinion is that Trekfan's comments regarding the section headings have done nothing but damage the article. It now seems very lopsided, when there really should be consistency between the lengths of the sections. Therefore, at the very least, the "NX Project" section should likely be split into further subsections. --Defiant (talk) 06:46, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Defiant - I uploaded the image a) without knowing of the other one and b) because it shows the two of them drinking together, socializing as friends (when they've stopped fighting), plus of the two images I was considering adding, this one showed Robinson's face better. The other one I considered was and there's always I suppose. The one I chose shows more camaraderie between Archer and Robinson than the one with Ruby - Archer seems more focused on her than him. In addition, I re-added the section headings, albeit different ones. --LauraCC (talk) 14:50, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I suppose it could use an image of his first test and the fisticuffs...--LauraCC (talk) 17:56, April 19, 2018 (UTC)